shantaefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Forme
Shantae può ottenere diverse trasformazioni durante tutti i giochi, che possono aiutarla con le loro diverse abilità a proseguire nei giochi. Questa trasformazioni sono ottenibili dai Geni Guardiani e dalla Fontana Magica, che di solito si trovano alla fine di ogni dungeon. Può anche comprare delle danze da alcuni mercanti, come Tuki. Trasformazioni introdotte in Shantae Scimmia La Forma Scimmia è la prima trasformazione che Shantae impara in Shantae nella Dribble Fountain, in nel Labirinto di Squid Baron e in nella Via Principale. È una forma piccola e veloce che permette di scalare i muri e passare tra passaggi stretti. Il Monkey Claw le permette di attaccare premendo . Quando Shantae scimmia si trova aggrappata ad un muro, premendo e o per decidere la direzione, può passare direttamente al muro davanti a lei sottoforma di pallottola, per questo la mossa viene chiamata Monkey Bullet. La combinazione per trasformarsi in scimmia è più in , mentre in è la prima posa mentre si danza. Nel minigioco di WarioWare D.I.Y., Shantae NAB!, Shantae viene vista nella forma scimmia fino a quando il minigioco non finisca. Elefante La Forma Elefante è la seconda forma che Shantae ottiene sia in (Nella Golem Mine) e in (Nella grotta della Foresta aggrovigliata). L'elefante è grande, si muove lentamente, e salta molto lentamente, ma il suo attacco può distruggere alcune roccie esposte e muri. È l'unica traformazione con un attacco già presente, che gli fa fare uno scatto in avanti, consentendo a Shantae di frantumare rocce. L'Elephant Tote permette di effettuare uno schianto a terra premendo + . Può essere ottenuto andando nella grotta di Waterfall Lake, frantumando la roccia che blocca il passaggio. La combinazione per trasformarsi in Elefante in Shantae è + , mente in Risky's Revenge è la seconda posa mentre si danza. In , la trasformazione Elefante è ottenuta completando Tassel Town. Ragno La Forma Ragno è la terza forma ottenibile in , trovatasi in Cackle Mound. Come la Scimmia, permette di scalare mura, che si trovano però nello sfondo e non davanti a Shantae. The Spider is the third form she acquires in Shantae (Cackle Mound). Like the Monkey, she is small and can climb surfaces. However, unlike the Monkey she climbs surfaces in the background rather than walls in the foreground. Spider Venom le permette di attaccare. La combinazione per questa trasformazione è e . In , dopo aver fatto un doppio salto o un salto a mezz'aria, Shantae può aggrapparsi al soffitto. Possiede ancora l'abilità dello Spider Venom di sputare ragnatele. Arpia La Forma Arpia è la forma finale ottenibile nel primo gioco, in Twinkle Palace. Fa volare Shantae in aria premendo continuamente , permettendo l'accesso ad aree non accessibili in altro modo. L'Harpy Talon permette di attaccare con gli artigli premendo . La sequenza della trasformazione è e . In la trasformazione è ottenuta completando l'Hypno Baron's Castle. Ora Shantae attacca lanciando proiettili di piuma. Trasformazioni introdotte in Risky's Revenge La Forma Sirena è la terza e ultima forma che Shantae ottiene in Shantae: Risky's Revenge (Hypno Tower). In questa forma può nuotare e raggiungere profondità non accessibili in altro modo. Con la Mermaid Bubble, può sparare proiettili di bolle che distruggono le rocce che si trovano sul suo cammino premendo . Questa forma non è utile in superficie, dal momento che Shantae si muove molto lentamente spostandosi con le mani e strisciando. In , la trasformazione si trova a Mermaid Falls. Alcuni nemici non attaccheranno Shantae in questa forma. Forme beta Molti backer per la campagna Kickstarter avevano proposto delle forme per Shantae: Half-Genie Hero. Solo quella Pipistrello e Granchio sono state accettate, con dei design modificati per il prodotto finale. Forma pipistrello concept.png|Artwork Concettuale della Trasformazione Pipistrello Forma tigre.png|Forma Tigre (idea considerata anche per il primo gioco) Forma Granchio.png|Forma Granchio originale Forma porcellino di terra.png|Forma Porcellino di Terra Forma lucertola.png|Forma Lucertola Forma naga.png|Forma Naga Forma Succubus.png|Forma Succubus en:Forms Categoria:Oggetti e abilità Categoria:Trasformazioni